Under the Table
by grantcame
Summary: Sebastian gives Blaine a hand job under the table at the Lima Bean with some of the New Directions around.


Sebastian returned to the table with his and Blaine's coffees and sat down next to him. He edged his chair closer to Blaine's, rested one had around his coffee and his other on Blaine's knee. This wasn't uncommon, so Blaine barely acknowledged it. The table consisted of them, Quinn, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Tina and Blaine were having a conversation about something that Sebastian wasn't interested in. Mike and Artie were in their own conversation too, something else Sebastian didn't care for. To sum up: Sebastian was bored.

He took a sip of his coffee and mindlessly rubbed his hand over Blaine's knee. Blaine turned and smiled at the gesture, using his free had to squeeze Sebastian's leg in return, before returning to his conversation. He wasn't contributing much, but he was clearly engrossed in it. Sebastian continued to rub Blaine's leg, moving further up this time and squeezing a bit more. Blaine shot a mere glance in Sebastian's direction as if to say "what?", before returning to the conversation. That's when Sebastian had his idea.

Blaine, completely unaware of Sebastian's intentions, choked on his coffee when he felt Sebastian's hand rubbing his crotch.

"Blaine?" Tina questioned.

"What was that?" Santana quipped.

"Yeah, Blaine. Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked, holding the perfect poker face.

"I.. er.." Another choke caught in his throat as Sebastian applied another unexpected squeeze to Blaine crotch, which was slowly growing inside. "Nothing, my coffee. Wrong.. hole" he said between coughs, to keep up the act. He shot Sebastian a confused yet stern look, which Sebastian simply acknowledged and returned a smile.

"You okay, honey?" He asked him, removing his hand from beneath the table and patting him on the back.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Santana watched them with quizzical eyes for a moment before returning herself to the conversation.

"What are you doing!" Blaine mouthed behind his coffee.

"I'm bored!" Sebastian whispered back.

"Well join the conversation then! This isn't the time or the place!" But Sebastian was having none of it. He shifted his hand from Blaine's knee to his zipper.

"NO!" he sternly whispered, but Sebastian was doing the best job at pretending to be involved in the conversation. Everyone completely unaware of his wandering hand. Sebastian undid the button on Blaine's pants with ease and then gently began to tug on the zipper. In a moment of panic at the clear sound of his zipper being undone, Blaine grabbed his coffee and slurped it until his zipper was all the way down. Now, everyone was looking at him.

"That is incredibly rude, Blaine." Quinn remarked. "We're having a conversation."

"Sorry" he said, his face turning red in the process and shooting Sebastian another glaring look. Santana looked at them both, clearly suspicious but Sebastian didn't care. He reached inside Blaine's pants and pulled out his, now, rock hard cock. Sebastian grinned at Blaine.

"'NO!'" he mimicked with a sarcastic, yet hushed, tone. Blaine gritted his teeth and admitted defeat. He turned to the girls, and tried to ignore what Sebastian was doing to him underneath the table. Sebastian pulled on Blaine's cock and saw that Blaine was struggling to keep his face straight. Blaine's hands had become a regular feature on his face, covering up his expressions from the others and muffling his sighs.

Wanting to up his game, Sebastian thumbed of Blaine's head. A small moan escaped his lips, Santana and Mike looked at him, but he quickly recovered by turning it into a yawn. After a couple of desperate glances towards Sebastian, he knew he was close. He increased his pace. He was skilled at it, no denying it. From his wrist upwards, Sebastian was naturally still, nodding along with the conversation and laughing at all the right places. Blaine was a clear mess though, his delayed reactions were becoming noticeable and he only nodded or shook his head to answer questions aimed at him. Any attempt at speaking resulted in a high pitched, crackled voice which would need explaining.

He was really close now. He could barely hold back. "Sebastian!" escaped his lips and everyone looked at him. Sebastian slowed right down, momentarily, to allow him to speak. "Uhm.." There was the high-pitched crackle. "Did, er.."

"Spit it out" Santana snapped.

"Did you want another coffee, I'm getting another one." He tried. Sebastian gripped his cock tighter, forcing Blaine to suppress a whimper.

"No thanks babe, and anyway, yours is still half full" he chuckled back.

"Oh, yeah, my bad" Blaine responded. He was sweating a little now and his breathing was irregular. Santana rolled her eyes at him. He didn't know what she thought but right now it didn't matter. Sebastian resumed his pace and it wasn't long until Blaine reached his orgasm. He held his breath to avoid any noticeable sighs or moans, but his body lost control as he felt his cum shoot out of his dick and all over his pants and Sebastian's hand. Before he knew it, his knees had jerked up and banged the table. Hard. Santana's coffee had fallen over, and spilt into her lap.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine begged. He was panting hard and his face was burning red. Santana stood up to wipe herself down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she snapped. She looked at Blaine's awkwardly red face and then across to Sebastian's smug smile. From this new angle, she could see that Sebastian's arm went under the table at a more defined angle and her mouth opened in shock.

"Oh, you did NOT!" she said as she began laughing. Sebastian's hand left Blaine's now flaccid cock and he quickly wiped it on a tissue he kept in his pocket. His chuckling was in sync with Santana's, and now Brittany's as she had obviously figured it out too. Blaine was beyond embarrassed.

"What is happening?" Quinn said, clearly confused. Tina, Mike and Artie nodded along with Quinn.

"It seems, Quinn.." Santana started. "That Blaine here was receiving a little gift under the table from Sebastian.

"Oh my God" She said as she moved away from her position next to Blaine. Tina joined in with the giggles.

Artie, completely ignoring Sebastian, looked at Blaine and said "not cool man. Not cool." Mike nodded in agreement.

Blaine couldn't believe it, everyone thought that this was his idea, that he wanted this. He glared at Sebastian in embarrassment, hoping for some help but none was given. Sebastian simply smiled.

Blaine looked back at the group. "What? No! It wasn't.. I mean.. I didn't.." but the guys weren't even listening. He looked at them all, humiliated, before he looked towards the ground.

"Can I borrow a napkin?" he said quietly. Laughter roared from the table again as Santana threw a napkin in Blaine's direction.


End file.
